


A Green Rose

by LizzieBCT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Resurrection, Semi-Self Insert, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBCT/pseuds/LizzieBCT
Summary: When life gives you another opportunity, normally we would become more precautious. Well...normally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this story to AO3 for a while now so here it is. A Resurrection story of What if the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black had a daughter. I really do appreciate the follows and reviews. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling.

 

 

**~Prologue~**

She refused to accept the prospect that she died.

She really didn't, not when that just meant she wasted two years of her life for nothing in college or how her grandpa liked to call it 'a  _waste of good money'._

_Oh how right you were papi._

She felt like she woke up from a long nap, one she was thoroughly enjoying before being RUDELY interrupted. The urge to cry just came over her and so that's what she proceeded to do. An odd feeling to get when you were nineteen years old.

Then she couldn't see properly for a while it, felt so strange. She could hear everyone around her but couldn't really comprehend much either. She stayed like that for a while and it was starting to piss her off a lot and so she responded by crying. She would always feel a pair of arms hold her and she relished in the comfort.

She craved it even.

There was one pair of arms she didn't like being in, she didn't know who's, but it felt so clammy and rough. It only made her scream louder.

She wanted to apologize but she couldn't even seem to form sentences either.

….Then her eyes started to adjust. Everything changed when she could finally see around her. That's why she knew she must have died because right in front of the mirror was a baby.

A baby with silver eyes and really dark jet black hair.

When this realization came she didn't like it, didn't like it one bit. In turn her magic responded. Her own magic.  _Real magic._

She made bouts of accidental magic here and there.

Any toy she had around her would just start moving just so she wouldn't have to be stuck in her own sorrows.

Things broke - a lot.

There was only one person that could stop her and she finally understood where she was and what was going on when she saw  _her._

She always came into her nursery a bit disgruntled, almost like she would rather be doing anything else. The one who always followed her in was some old looking elf. The house elf - Kreacher and the one with the clammy arms she hated too much.

She would stare down at her, as if expecting her to change her mind about whatever she was crying about, until she lifted her arms to be carried. At a certain point she started to do it out of spite.  _What kind of mother didn't want to hold her own child?_

Her beautiful grey eyes would look at her in a pleading way before, reluctantly picking her up. Just like that all the hurt and pain she would be experiencing would disappear almost like a soothing wave. She didn't understand why, maybe it was because she will always and forever be a hug addict; past life and present.

Whatever it was she would just put her little baby head on the crook of her neck and she would begin rocking her in a soothing pattern. She could feel her warmth and always picked up the fresh scent of vanilla, and sooner or later she would fall asleep.

Today was different though, for the first time she really wanted to look at Walburga. Even though she continued rocking her, she was just staring at her. She stopped crying but she refused to be put down again. Making a show whenever Walburga felt she has done enough and would attempt to put her down.

Her eyes were grey although her own were much lighter. She was blonde and soft, really soft. She was currently with her hands on her face, really seeing her for the first time.

This was real,  _she was real._

She still didn't comprehend it all. What happened to her? Why was she here? Of all places she came back to  _this_ universe. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of grief for her past life and everything left behind and this one where she knew pain and sorrow would walk with her every step. Especially with this family, knowing the madness that ran through their veins. Guess she really did have rotten luck.

She must have made some face because Walburga started to do that shushing noise and whispering soothing things that she's always seen mothers do to calm their kids. She couldn't help giggling at her actions. This was coming from the woman who made a fuss to hold her.

When she stopped giggling she noticed her nice grey eyes again. They were for the first time - warm. Not cold and distant like she's seen time and time again. A genuine light shown through.

She didn't know why but she didn't want to let that picture go. Then a commotion was coming from her closed nursery door. Walburga groaned and looked at her contemplating putting her down, but when she started to make the motion, she fused. She wanted to see what was going on. Walburga huffed before opening the door and proceeding to see who were responsible for the racket with Kreacher on her heel. She took the time to look around the manor. It was quite beautiful. Some portraits were bickering with each other which caused her to giggle. Walburga glanced in her direction for a second before finding the boys.

Right before her eyes were Sirius and Regulus Black.

They were so  _small._ With chubby cheeks and wide grey eyes.

Sirius was holding onto a toy arm's reach away from Regulus and Regulus was starting to throw a tantrum over it.

Keacher just walked over and snatched the toy from Sirius, who was too focused on keeping it away, and handed it over to Regulus who gave him a wide toothy grin.

"Now both of you behave yourselves, I will not have such rambunctious behavior in this house." Walburga would have continued scolding if the boys were paying attention. They were both staring at the baby in their mother's arms. "Hello." Sirius said moving closer to take a look. They probably only ever seen her when she was sleeping, seeing as she never left her nursery, and slept for hours on end.

She wasn't even that old either. Maybe three months?

"Yes Sirius this is your sister, Roslyn Violette Black." Walburga said it so flippantly. Which also gave her the startling realization,  _what was her old name?_

Regulus attempted to reach a hand and touch her. So Walburga crouched down and held her as he was looking at as if she were something fascinating. When his hand almost touched her, she grabbed it with her chubby little hands and attempted to put it in her mouth. Sirius started laughing as Regulus squealed with a mix of horror and laughter since she was giggling like a madwoman or well in this case a child.

Just like that something in her heart yearned to keep this. Sirius laughing, Regulus using a handkerchief that Keacher Accio'd giggling and Walburga having that little gleam of warmth in her eyes again.

Her heart still yearned for her past, a past with a loving father and weird yet amazing friends.

But this...this could do too.

* * *

~Thanks For Reading~


	2. A Wheel To Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those liking the story and leaving Kudos! I really hope I don't come to let you guys down.
> 
> Just to clarify on my characters name, haha yes I know about the Black family naming system. I went with Roslyn though only because 1. I love that name and 2. its in a way to tell us that Roslyn doesn't belong. She wasn't suppose to be apart of the Harry Potter universe. Its subtle but it for me works. Anyways here's chapter one I hope you enjoy! Leave a review on your way out too!
> 
> I only own Roslyn everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling...not to long though eheheheheh
> 
> Thanks to my beta: SelfiesWithSprinkles and my best friend dangofamily

**A Green Rose**

**Chapter 1: A Wheel To Spin**

They've taken to calling her Rose now after Sirius had a really hard time pronouncing Roslyn.

She was turning five months old soon.

Firstly, she was now coming to appreciate mobility, and, well, everything she could do as a young adult. Being a baby was horrendously boring. It was the same thing, continuously, sleep, eat, and poop. Much like how she complained to her friends from her past life about dogs, which brought her pride to an all-time low. Her poor dignity was shattered and she wanted to keep whatever was left of it. So far, the only thing she could do really is observe, and truthfully, she had picked up on a lot.

She had finally come to understand why this family had broken apart so fast. There was this undertone of…. distance. Unspoken, but obviously there. As a baby, she really didn't have much say in the matter, so all she was left to do was watch. Sirius and Regulus had to always refer to their parents as 'Mother' and 'Father', although Regulus had had a hard time enunciating those names. Even with how young they were, they were already having to play with toys for development. Nothing was just for fun; she didn't even think they let the boys have toys they'd enjoy. Rose had a wet nurse, and while there's nothing wrong with that, it just felt like another reason to add onto the ever-growing distance between parent and child.

Additionally, having to be breastfed was disturbing and uncomfortable, she never wanted to speak about it ever again in her life. Sirius, meanwhile, was already being succumb to the expectations of an heir to the Noble Most Ancient House of Black. The amount of times Rose had to hear her parents say that was making her want to stab her ears off.

Sirius was barely three, for God's sake!

The Black Family Manor, Grimmauld place, number 12, was something else entirely. It was lovely, with its glass chandeliers and fine china, but it also included décor decisions such as mounted house-elf heads, and a troll boned umbrella rack. They all had an aesthetic of a serpent, which Rose didn't mind (she loved snakes). Everything had to have a dark color palette, even her own nursery.

In retaliation at the constant boring lifestyle of a baby, Rose was conditioning Walburga to be a proper mama. Any other person would have accepted this as a lost cause, but if there was one thing Rose knew about herself, it was that she always got what she wanted.

A spoiled lifestyle does that to a person.

There were times Walburga would put her foot down and Rose would let her. The power was starting to get to her head too much, and she needed to reign it in a little. It was pretty evil, and in a way, she couldn't fault Walburga and Orion on their authoritarian parenting style. It was the 1960s, and with the wizarding world behind the muggle world, this place could be far more behind. The 1950s was around the time the muggle world was still recuperating from World War II. Britain society was still largely influenced by war, so before that felt like a whole other matter. It was like picturing the Victorian era, mostly remembered to be prudish, hypocritical, stuffy, and narrow-minded.

Which reminded her that, if it was technically the 1960s in Britain… she could meet THE Beatles! Screw muggle bigotry, she was meeting the goddamn Beatles!

Either way, Rose felt justified being a little demanding. All considering, every time Walburga thought she could get away with having Kreacher take care of her, she threw a wild baby tantrum.

She was worried, at first, that her parents wouldn't really care for them, but they did, in their own strange way. If she wasn't as close to Walburga, and in fact her child, she would have thought that she was the worst. The woman dictated everything, scrutinizing others around her. She was uptight and borderline cruel. She almost reminded Rose of some military general, with all her harsh judgement. Even so, there were moments, rare as they were, where Walburga genuinely swelled with pride at her children.

They never noticed though, she did it subtly, but Rose caught on. When Walburga would fix Sirius's robes when they went out, her hands would linger a little longer on his hair and face then necessary. When she had Kreacher make them supper, she went out of her way to check if it was the right temperature for Regulus. (He would refuse to eat food that was too hot.) It really made more sense why she took Sirius's betrayal, or any betrayal, for that matter, so hard. So hard, she made a point to take their names off the tapestry herself. She cared too much.

It took a while for Rose to come to that conclusion, she was scared, for a while, that she had left behind a wonderful father for a broken family.

Walburga and Orion were happily married—that much was obvious, considering she just so happened to be their little 'accident'. They had only planned to have Sirius and Regulus, but then she popped out and into their lives like magic. The name was something last minute. Rose knew about the Black family's way of naming their children after their ancestors or using astronomy, so she was a bit put off that she was left out of it. Only her middle name counted for her grandmother.

She wanted to start learning to speak and read. Oh, how she craved to read already! There was one problem that she never calculated.

Regulus.

She would catch him just staring at her often. She never did consider the fact that he could possibly become jealous. That was a misstep in her part. She noticed too, whenever she crawled over (oh, yeah, she was allowed to crawl now) to play with one of his toys, he wouldn't let her. They were only a year apart in age, and, well, Walburga was giving her more attention than him.

Rose had begun teething too, and with that in mind, she started to form a plan to make up for it. Kreacher would come later.

~O~O~O~

Coming from a noble house came with its benefits, one being that they had an array of connections. Walburga was always invited to many small get togethers. Sadly, for her, she had to bring along her children. Rose refused to stay home with Kreacher. The last time she was left with him—let's just say it was going to stay unspoken.

Every time they left by floo to one of Walburga's small get togethers the Black family would arrive at Diagon Alley and would take a carriage ride from there. Walburga had a thing for arriving fashionably, something about asserting her dominance. Kreacher was told to stay home and tidy up the Manor for supper when they returned. Every time they ventured through Diagon Alley, Rose's brothers would always look at the display window of Cranville Quincey's Magical Junkshop before Walburga veered them away. This particular get together didn't happen often, so when it did, Rose was adamant on getting into that store. Since it was a junk shop, it would occasionally have toys, and other magical infused objects that always entertain the children nearby.

So, when, on this day, they had begun to pass the store - Rose threw her rattle. The shop door was wide open and they were close enough for the rattle to roll inside. It was given to her by Druella and Cygnus Black, whom Rose had yet to meet, as she was still an infant. It had started to get around that the Black family heiress was prone to frequent 'accidental' magic. It was designed to help control her magic almost like a wand.

That was the strange part about magic. Rose has read from different sources in her past life that it was felt, almost like a physical force she needed to channel from deep within. It almost sounded like aura or chakra that she's learned from her favorite tv shows. But then, it didn't really make sense considering muggle-born children never knew there were wizards until the Hogwarts letters. Or like in Harry's case instances of accidental magic.

She couldn't begin to understand magic. It defied scientific reasoning.

Rose spent long hours trying to get a feel of her magic. Every time she would start to feel something, it would disappear immediately and she felt worn out. It was honestly such a workout for her. But just like any other young wizard, her magic was generated through her emotions, and one problem was that Rose was very sentimental. She couldn't help thinking about her past life, and now this life. She knew everything that was going to happen. The rise of Voldemort, the prophecy, her brothers' fates… Her mind would be clouded with mixed emotions that would erupt. It would become too much at times, so, luckily the rattle came in handy.

Presently, Walburga groaned at her antics, letting go of Regulus's hand to reprimand her. "No, Rose. A lady shouldn't throw things."

She looked down to ask Sirius to get it for her, but he was already going inside the shop. Walburga scoffed, already thinking on how she was going to lecture him on obedience. She had to, reluctantly, follow him. Regulus was a few steps in front, eager to see inside.

The shop had a calm and jovial atmosphere to it. It was more spacious inside, with high ceilings and stairs going up to the second floor. There were a few products flying around above them, and displays of books lining up the shelves, most likely ones that the Second-Hand Bookshop didn't bother to have. It wasn't exactly a junk shop but there were items cast around that the other stores didn't really hold as it wouldn't mix with its theme.

Sirius was already looking at a display of Quidditch toys. There was a Quality Quidditch supply store a few stores down, but Rose doubted they had anything but team attire. His little hands were still holding on to her rattle. The shop owner, Cranville Quincey, she assumed, was describing a set game to him. Rose tittered at his wide grey eyes, filled with awe.

Even so, it was Regulus that Rose was focused on. Her whole plan was to buy his affections. Childish, yes, but she couldn't possibly do anything else, not with her current baby form, anyways. He was looking around in amazement at the lined shelves - and bingo. He let go of Walburga's hand to run to the stairs where, flying in circles around some stacked hand-me-down jewelry, was a toy dragon. It was wooden, craved out in great detail, and green. She could already tell that, in his eyes, it was perfect.

Walburga made a disgruntled noise when he set off to look at the toy dragon.

"I'm guessing these are yours." The shop owner chuckled. He got up off his knees to stand at attention to the Lady of House Black. He was like any other ordinary wizard, probably passed his fifties. His demeanor radiated 'fatherly type'. Sirius was looking sheepish, refusing to look at their mother in the eyes, as he held onto a toy figure of a Quidditch player on a broomstick.

"We were just leaving," Walburga asserted, her beautiful, aristocratic features set in a frown. Her grey eyes looked around the store in disdain.

Sirius whined, "Aww, m'ther, p'wes!"

She sent him a look, but Regulus continued. "P'es!"

The shopkeeper, not wanting to miss a chance at a sale jumped at the opportunity, said, "It wouldn't hurt to give the boys new toys M'lady." He noticed Rose in her arms. "And this little lady as well." The boys nodded in unison.

Walburga sneered. "They have enough toys back at home, we're leaving." She turned to leave, but the shopkeeper continued. "Maybe, this could be a reward for some good behavior, perhaps or -"

"They will not be rewarded for insolence. The men of House Black don't run off without my say so." She turned around, cutting him off. "We have somewhere else to be and I will not be late."

Sending the shopkeeper one of her infamous glares, she was practically seething with controlled rage. He knew better than to continue, keeping his lips sealed. She gave the boys pointed looks, and they looked down in disappointment, Regulus close to tears.

Rose had the urge to hug them, as they practically resembled kicked puppies. It was a long shot to think she could get Walburga to buy them some entertaining toys.

Something slithered along the floor and Rose's heart almost leaped out of her small body. It was a rag doll viper, dark green and resembled the toy dragon only with added detail of scales. The shopkeeper must have noticed her reaction, for he swiftly picked it up off the floor.

"Pardon M'lady" He went to discard the toy snake when Rose cried out. Oh, how she wanted it so badly it brought back old feelings of her pet boa constrictor. A red boa named Phil, he was so sweet, the rag doll could practically be her own Nagini! Her little arms were reaching for it desperately over Walburga's shoulder. The shop keeper could only stare in bewilderment at her actions. The toy snake was adorable with its button eyes painted saffron with slits and soft looking texture, she started to whimper. Walburga groaned to high heaven, very unladylike of her in Rose's opinion.

Maybe it was because Walburga never had a daughter, but she turned to see what Rose wanted. Her eyes widened at the toy snake. Rose started to throw a fit, causing some of the nearby items to shake. The boys shot over to stare at Rose as if she were crazy for wanting a toy snake. But Regulus, seeing Rose's frenzy, had started to cry, too. Sirius joined in soon after, forgetting that he held his sister's rattle and could end this all swiftly.

Walburga could have just walked out of the store then and give them an earful on the carriage ride. But that was the moment some customers walked into the store as well, and she was practically cornered with the people flooding in and the items threateningly towering over them. Walburga tried to coax Rose into settling down, gently rocking her in her arms to avoid gossip of her daughters uncontrollable magic causing mayhem. If there was one thing you could attack a patrician on, it was their image.

How can the people believe them almighty and cogent with slander across their name? A few moments passed like this, with Rose's mother trying to calm her down and chide their behavior.

The shopkeeper was about to walk towards another family when Walburga snapped, "Alright," she huffed. The boys stopped immediately crying, rubbing at their eyes to wipe away the tears. Fakers!

Her mother snatched the toy snake out of the shop keeper's hands and gave it to Rose and she instantaneously put it in her mouth. She gurgled happily, the relief from teething coming like a soothing wave. Rose didn't notice the odd expression that passed over Walburga's face, too busy gnawing on her Nagini look alike.

Her mother went to the front desk to pay for the toys. While handing them over to them, something unexpected happened. Something Walburga would later come to speak fondly of to Orion as they settled in for the night.

Sirius and Regulus threw themselves at her waist, a tangle of little arms, attempting to simultaneously hug her. She had to quickly balance herself to not fall over. The shopkeeper chuckled, but made an odd strangled noise when she glowered at him.

Walburga cleared her throat and kept her face perfectly controlled. The boys detached themselves from her and they skipped cheerfully towards the door, Walburga not far behind.

Later, while the adults were in another room at the get together and the Black siblings were all playing around with their new toys, Rose took the opportunity to crawl over to Regulus. He was laying on his stomach, admiring the flying toy dragon, when she plopped herself down next to him, toy snake still in her mouth. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and pouted, but didn't move.

Rose only chortled, hugging her Nagini (Voldemort was not going to ruin a lovely creature for her). Progress.

~O~O~O~

Sirius's third birthday rolled around, and to say that Rose was disappointed was an understatement.

She officially hated noble house parties. They were real aristocrats. They were all so posh and always carried themselves like they had a giant stick up their asses. As sister of the Black heir, and a baby, she really had no say on whether she went or not.

She had to hold back to urge to spit on some of the guests' faces. She could have even just forced herself to, but she had already lost so much of her dignity, it would hurt too much.

Rose couldn't stand to see the reluctant acceptance on Sirius. He gave controlled smiles and bowed when greeting an adult, as he was taught to do, but the whole time, she could see he was sulking. Their parents were using this opportunity to gloat their successes, rather than celebrate their first son's third birthday! Out of sheer spite, Rose just pretended to sleep the whole time. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix were there as well, but Rose didn't want to deal with them, either. They had to act poised, too. At one point, Narcissa whined at the state of the dinner, but was immediately reprimanded at her behavior. Exactly what happened when Sirius did the same at the beginning. Narcissa had to hold back tears, or she would receive another scolding. Andromeda just held her hand reassuringly while Bellatrix just ignored them.

Rose knew this wasn't going to be fair, but it was hard to bear any of it. Then came the present opening, and she wanted to barf at the gall of these people. The 'presents' weren't really meant for a child, but it was the adults' way of showing off. What was a three-year-old supposed to do with advanced charms books other than bash their head with them?

A boy's birthday party was supposed to be fun and happy with streamers and party hats. A giant cake plastered with overly sweet frosting to have someone shove their face in, then lick some of it off their fingers. Then as the day goes on, all the kids practically high on sugar and running around the house as their parents chase them to avoid any injuries. At least, that was how it was with her old parties.

So, the night carried on and she waited until the last of them left. Kreacher was made to clean up the place, while Orion went to retrieve Rose from her little chair where she pretended to nap away so the nobody could bother her. Sirius was picking up his presents from the table next to her when she started reaching for him. Regulus was not far off, with Walburga fretting over his attire. He had gotten food on himself when she wasn't looking.

Sirius turned towards Rose, dumbfounded. Her heart almost shattered at his sad little eyes. He was now three, and with such a melancholic look. It shouldn't have surprised her when a little cupcake was conjured up out of thin air and floated towards him. It had a nice little candle shaped like a number three on it, already alight. Walburga and Orion gasped when they heard the little poof and did a double take from her to the cupcake. She couldn't bring herself to care, though, not even of what this would possibly mean later, not when he was staring at it like it was the best thing to ever exist. She giggled and clapped her little hands happily when he smiled and blew out the candle before it poofed out of existence. Unfortunately, it had zapped all her energy, and she was starting to feel sluggish. Stupid baby body with its limitations.

She shortly fell asleep in Orion's arms as he took her away to her nursery, but seeing Sirius face light up made all the consequences later worth it.

 

~Thanks For Reading~


End file.
